BridgitMendlerVEVO
BridgitMendlerVEVO is Bridgit Mendler's VEVO channel. It has 66 videos, over 1.6 million subscribers, and 300 million total views. It is also accessible by Youtube. It currently has 2 VEVO certified videos, which means they have at least 100 million hit. Statistics As of 29/01/17 Vídeos Music Music videos Lyric videos Audio Behind The Scenes Acoustic Live videos *"Hurricane" (Live) en The Radio Disney Music Awards 2013 *"Starry Eyed" (cover) (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Locked Out of Heaven" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Hurricane" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *"Top of the World" (Live) en The Hurricane Sessions *Top of the World (Acoustic) (Live) VEVO Exclusive Videos These are videos that appear on Bridgit Mendler's VEVO page but not on the linked YouTube page. Deleted videos * Bridgit Mendler - Love Will Tell Us Where to Go - 19.6K * Bridgit Mendler - Forgot to Laugh - 22.9K * Bridgit Mendler - Hold On for Dear Love - 27.7K * Bridgit Mendler - Blonde - 24.5K * Bridgit Mendler - City Lights - 36.4K * Bridgit Mendler - All I See Is Gold - 32.5K Other Vevo lift series * Bridgit Mendler - LIFT Teaser (VEVO LIFT) 114,631 views * Bridgit Mendler - LIFT Intro: Bridgit Mendler (VEVO LIFT) 426,330 views * Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 244,588 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 94,826 views * Bridgit Mendler - Stylized (VEVO LIFT) 542,204 views * Bridgit Mendler - Video Diary, Pt. 3 (VEVO LIFT) 51,468 views * Bridgit Mendler - 5:15 Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents) 49,802 views * Bridgit Mendler - Eman & Evan Kidd Bogart Talk Bridget Mendler (VEVO Lift) 43,850 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hello My Name Is... Album Retrospective 424,035 views * Bridgit Mendler - Love Will Tell Us Where to Go (Interview) 42,932 views * Bridgit Mendler - All I See Is Gold (Interview) 98,280 views * Bridgit Mendler - Forgot to Laugh (Interview) 144,283 views * Bridgit Mendler - Top of the World (Interview) views * Bridgit Mendler - City Lights (Interview) views * Bridgit Mendler - The Fall Song (Interview) views * Bridgit Mendler - Blonde (Interview) views * Bridgit Mendler - Hold On for Dear Love (Interview) views * Bridgit Mendler - Rocks at My Window (Interview) 149,867 views * Bridgit Mendler - Bridgit Welcomes R5 To LIFT (VEVO LIFT) 304,615 views Remixes * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (C&M Remix) 232,159 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Alex Ghenea Remix) 957,234 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Belanger Remix) 263,809 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Bit Error Remix) 487,267 views * Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Frank Lamboy Remix) 888,412 views Other *Ready or Not (Christmas Lights Version) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 1) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 2) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 3) *Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 4) Note: All statistics via Vevo and Socialblade Category:YouTube Accounts